Reunions with friends and enemy's
by lozzie15
Summary: Vlad meets Robin and Chloe again, but... They are working with Jonno Van Helsing, who wants to kill Vlad, as a vampire killed his dad, Will Robin and Chloe come to there senses and help there friend? or kill him?


''Robin?''

Vlad's POV

Dad held out a dead rabbit, right in my face. The rabbit was dripping with blood, The tangy smell hit my taste buds, My mouth watered, Then I turned away.

''No, Im not a monster!'' I yelled, Dad gave me the hardest look, he could conjure. ''Your my son and heir!'' He yelled in my face.

I found myself snarling at dad, Something i would never dream of doing, when I was a kid, But here i was now, Snarling at my dad, Fangs on show. I was a monster, a freak.

Dad put the rabbit down, Then growled in anger and annoyance, ''Renfield, Tell Mrs McCauley, i need the Twilight sequel now!'' He thundered, making me jump.

Ingrid strolled in, Wolfie at her feet. ''Why can't you two get a life. And stop arguing with each other EVERY SINGLE DAY!'' Ingrid shouted at me and dad.

''I can't get a life, i never can...i can't be normal, Because he took it away from me!'' I yelled at Ingrid, My finger was pointing accusingly at dad.

''You were born to be a vampire!'' Dad yelled back.

''You forced me into that room, I was so scared..What kind of dad forces his son to do something!'' I yelled.

Then there was a small knock at the door.

The three of us looked at each other, Dad looked too angry to say anything; i shrugged and walked over to the door, Then opened it.

A teenage boy was stood at the doorway, he had shortest black hair, and was wearing a jacket, jeans and trainers.

There was a teenage girl stood next to him, She has long blonde hair, reaching, at least her back, They were both smiling politely.

''Robin?'' I barely managed to choke, I couldn't believe this, my friends were back, my old childhood friends, the same age as me now, sixteen years old.

''Yeah, How did you know my name?'' Robin laughed, Then smiled. ''Hiya, I'm Robin, As you already seem to already know, and this is my sister Chloe, and we were wondering if you could take your time...''

Then Robin stopped, and actually looked at me, My face, and Chloe stared too, She dropped the sheets she had been carrying, and went a strange shade of white.

''Is everything..okay?'' I tried to say, without grabbing hold of Robin, and giving him a hug, Yeah it was childish..So what?

Robin shook his head, Then apologised, Chloe shivered, Then picked up the sheets of the floor.

''Erm, Sorry..i just felt a bit sick..'' Robin said quietly.

''Right, So what exactly are you here for?'' I asked my two old friends, They didn't remember me..and i wasn't going to drag them back into all this vampire crap again.

''We're on a school trip, Our sixth form, From Stokely...and we're doing a survey'' Chloe said, She grinned at me.

''I really don't have time..'' I said, but i felt bad.

''Vladimir, Is that a peasant at the door!'' Dad thundered, Robin and Chloe heard, they both gave me confused as hell looks.

''No, Its a couple of sixth formers!'' I yelled back.

''Drag them in, Snack time!'' Dad shouted excited, Then i heard Ingrid his, ''Yes!'' from behind me.

''I'm sorry, My dad..he's got a mental condition'' I said quickly.

Robin and Chloe were muttering something under their breaths, They looked overwhelmed, i was sure Robin looked like he was about to faint.

''Vladimir..'' Chloe repeated, Then she shook her head, ''Right, Robin, we best be off...I'm sure, wait what's your name?'' She asked.

''Cameron'' I said quickly, Then I mentally cursed by self.

''But your dad called you Vla-'' Chloe shouted, ''Bye!'' to me, Then grabbed Robin, and dragged them off.

I sighed, Then walked back into the castle, Slamming the door behind me, Then racing up to my room at Vampire speed.

I threw myself on to my old bed, Which i had sort of put in the corner, in case i was ever cured from this vampire curse, Then i buried my head in my pillow, and snarled and screamed into Mr Cuddles, Until i was sure i had ripped him, with my sharp fangs.

''I hate being a vampire!'' I yelled, Then i thumped my head a couple of times, Then lay there on my back, day dreaming of being a normal boy, going to the cinema, football games...and girls..

Then, Eventually, i drifted of to sleep, Mr Cuddles was next to me, his nose slightly wet, because i had decided, in all my anger, to chew his nose with my fangs, See? That's not normal.

A few hours later...

I woke to the sound of something making impact with the window, I used vampire speed, to get out of bed, and rush to the window, Zoltan followed me, ''I think, Somebody is trying to get your attention, Master Vlad'' Zoltan said, in his deep Russian accent.

''Yeah, And i know exactly who it is'' I said, Then i rushed out of my room, and down the stairs, Straight to the door, and...

''And where do you think your going?'' Came my annoying sister's voice, Great, Ingrid.

I turned to see her, Her mouth was stained red, No doubt she had just finished her late evening meal, Urg, Vampire's makes me sick.

''Out..Why do you care?'' I shot back at Ingrid, Ingrid sighed, Then she turned away, and rushed off at vampire speed.

I opened the wooden door, Just a peek, then i peered out into the dark night, i expected to see Robin, Standing there like an idiot grinning, But nobody was there.

''Hmm'' I murmured, Then i sniffed, I could smell brea-, I mean humans.

''Hellooo?'' I shouted, Then I ran forward, Suddenly a sweaty hand covered my mouth, Then somebody grabbed me from behind.

Okay, Don't panic...don't panic...don't panic..

I was dragged behind a wall, Then i was violently dragged backwards, my head hit the floor, ''Ow!'' I shouted in protest.

''Vlad, This is for your own good!'' A familiar voice hissed, Robin? Why had Robin kidnapped me!

Why wasn't I fighting back?

''Robin, What the hell are you doing!'' I hissed, I did my best not to snarl, i couldn't let Robin know i was a vampire.

Finally, Robin let go of me, Then slowly took his hand of my mouth.

I spun to face him, ''What the hell Robin, I thought we were friends!'' I shouted.

''Shh!'' Another voice hissed, Chloe. Great.

''Vlad, Oh my god...I've been feeling as if something's been missing, really important from my mind, But i just couldn't remember, But then i saw you today, it just clicked.''

''Doesn't give you an excuse to kidnap me!'' I hissed.

''Oh my gawd, Vlad...Your a vampire!'' Robin said excitedly, He was grinning, The Robin i used to know, i smiled back.

''It good to see you again Robin, You too Chloe'' I said.

''You don't look different'' Chloe said quietly, She was looking at me, But i couldn't tell if she was happy to see me again, or freaked out.

I laughed, Then I showed the Branagh siblings, my pointy fangs, ''Hello? Vampire'' I said.

Robin laughed, ''Vlad, When you were thirteen you vowed you would never become a-'' Then he made quotation marks with his finger's, ''Flying rodent''

I sighed, ''I had to..and..I suppose being a vampire isn't that bad, i suppose it, well you know..okay'' I said.

''Do you drink blood?'' Robin asked.

''No Robin'' I said, I actually felt happy to be alive, well alive/dead...Robin and Chloe were back, and they remembered me, And they weren't scared!

''What do you eat and drink then?'' Chloe asked me, She looked confused.

I sighed, ''Yes, i go on a blood thirsty rampage every morning, and i especially like to eat school kids, Their bones are crunchy and sweet'' I said, Then i burst out laughing, Robin actually looked scared, and Chloe looked horrified.

''Joke?'' I said, Then i sighed, ''Nope, i eat cornflakes...and you know human food, And i drink coka cola, lemonade, Pepsi, Pepsi max-''

Chloe interrupted me, ''We get it!'' She said.

''So, Where are you two staying?'' I asked Chloe and Robin, Who looked at each other sheepishly.

''Okay, So...When we first saw you, we remembered you..and i made it up about being on a school trip, Yeah, we're in sixth form..but dad enrolled us in this school'' Robin said, Then he gestured to the school me and my family were currently taking refuge in.

''Why did you come round, And what was with the clipboards?'' I asked them, folding my arms.

Chloe spoke up, ''We wanted an excuse to greet our new neighbours, mum made us...she didn't even let me unpack'' She said

''And last of all, What was with the kidnapping routine...You could of just came to my door..well maybe not..but kidnap me!'' I exclaimed.

''Chloe here, Thought you might be like an evil vampire..and try and suck our blood'' Robin said, then he smiled and looked at my current outfit, Pj's and a dressing gown, with monkey slippers, Definitely not vampire style.

''Did I really look evil, this afternoon?'' I asked sceptically.

Robin and Chloe looked at each other, ''Erm'' they both said in unison.

I sighed, ''So, Hi'' I said, I figured I might as well say a proper hello, to my old friends.

''God, Your still a lame excuse for a vampire'' Robin said smiling.

I smirked, Then I snarled and flashed my fangs at him, Both him and Chloe jumped backwards.

''Whoa!'' Robin shouted, then he grinned, ''Vlad, Your awesome!'' He shouted with glee, then he pointed to his neck, ''Bite me'' He said.

I squirmed away from him, i could see his pulse, i could smell his blood, and i could taste it hot and fresh in my mouth, pouring down my throat and...

I cleared my head, a rice crispy bar...That's all i needed.

Chloe cleared her throat, ''Vlad, There's something we have to...tell you'' She said.

''What is it?'' I asked.

''Eat garlic vampire!'' A familiar voice shouted, I moved out of the way , easily...That voice was very..

''Jonno!'' Robin yelled, ''Leave Vlad and his family alone!''

''Wait what!'' I practically squeaked.

Then robin grabbed me, ''Run!'' He yelled, Chloe had already started running.

I had no choice, but to run off, with my backstabbing friends.

I couldn't believe this, Robin and Chloe had been on, They already remembered me...and got me in the right place at the right time!

''I am going to kill you Robin!'' I shouted, While running.

This is my life, And it sucks!

Review

Lauren xxx


End file.
